A Pirate's Life for Me?
by Joey Sohma
Summary: 17 year old Mika always dreamed of leaving her popstar life for something else. Her dreams came true the day she met a carefree pirate, and became a member of his loopy crew. But can she fit in, or will she ask herself: Is a pirate's life for me?


Disclaimer: I have no rights over the original characters, settings, objects, plots (you understand what I'm saying, right?) created by Eiichiro Oda. This was only created out of love for the series _One Piece_.

"Someone help!" the girl called helplessly. She was far from the town, and so close to the ocean that, even if anyone was nearby, they wouldn't be able to hear her over the crashing waves. However, she heard the footsteps behind her, and they were gaining. "Help!"

The two pirates that were chasing her were definitely getting closer. The boy laughed. "No one can help you, Girlie!" he called. "It's too late!"  
"Just give up already!" his partner chimed in. She sounded annoyed. She was the closest to the girl they were chasing.

"No! HELP!" Her heart sank as she realized the pirates were right. _I should have just given them the money. I have enough. I hate pirates like them. Aren't there any decent ones anywhere?_She sighed. Deep in thought, and not paying much attention, she didn't see where she was running. She came back to reality when she suddenly lost her balance, and nearly fell off a cliff. She looked down at the crashing waves. While she was off guard, a strong sea breeze caused her to lose her balance once more. She fell over the edge of the cliff. Quickly, she grabbed onto the edge. She glanced down. It was a long drop, and if she let go, she'd slam into a range of sharp rocks and extremely deep water. She gasped. "Help!"

The pirates stopped. The girl sighed. "Great. She'll die, and I won't even be the one to kill her," she complained bitterly.

"Leave her. One less problem; the navy won't get on our case for another unnecessary murder." He walked away. "Let's go!"

"Coming! I have no idea why _you're_ Raian's favorite. Not like I care or anything," she muttered, following her partner.

The dangling girl hung quietly while they left. _Raian…If I end up living, I'll need to remember that._ She felt her hand slip on the rock. Her grip suddenly loosened. She guessed she only had a few seconds left to hang on before she'd fall to her death. "Help! Somebody! Anybody! HELP!" She felt someone grab her hand. _What? _She found a small indent in the cliff, and placed her foot on it. As she went to boost herself up, the foothold crumbled. She fell backwards. Instead of pulling whoever tried to save her with her to their doom, their arm stretched. Surprised, she let go. _No!_ she screamed in her head. _I'm so stupid!_ She closed her eyes in fright, waiting to feel the cold surface of the rocks in her back. Instead, she felt something around her waist. She opened her eyes. The rubber arm was wrapped around her. Before she had time to react, she was quickly pulled up, and slammed into her savior. "I'm so sor…ry…"

It was a boy. He had messy black hair that was formerly under a straw hat that was lying on the ground not too fat away. There was a scar under his left eye. He was wearing a red vest and blue shorts that reached below his knees. He smiled. "I saved you!" he said excitedly.

She giggled, smiling as well. "Yeah, you did. Thanks. Oh, I should get off you, huh?" When she knocked into him, she had landed on top of him. He nodded, and she quickly got off. She handed him his hat. "Here."

"Thanks." He brushed it off, and placed it on his head. "So, who are you?" the boy asked, sitting up.

She looked at him. "Me? Oh, my name is Mika," she answered. "What's your name? And how did your arm stretch?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" he exclaimed. "I'm a rubber man! And I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

"You're a pirate!"

He nodded. "Yeah!"

"How cool!" She smiled. "That's awesome!" She stood, and brushed herself off. She put her hand out.

He grabbed her hand, and stood. "Thanks. So, what are you doing in River Port? You don't look like a pirate…"

She really didn't look like a pirate at all. She had long purple hair streaked blue. Her left eye was purple and her right was blue. She was wearing a blue-gray, button up shirt and a black miniskirt. She looked away. "Me? I'm…on...vacation?"

"Cool. I wish I was on vacation," he said.

"You're _always_ on vacation, Luffy." Another boy was walking toward them. He had short, green, almost sea foam-green hair. He had a black bandana around his arm. He wore a white shirt, black pants, and a dark green sash around his waist. Three swords hung on his side. "What are you doing?"

"Zoro!"

_Woah! He is _hot!_ Wow!_ She blushed. "Hi! I'm Mika. What's your name?"

"He's Rorona Zoro!" Luffy answered.

Zoro sighed. "I can answer for myself." He looked at Mika, then back at Luffy. "We're going to leave soon. Is she coming with us?"

"Uh, no…I'm not," she said quietly.

"You can come!" Luffy exclaimed.

"But…I'm not much of a pirate…"

He didn't seem to hear her. "Do you have any kind of talent?"

"Luffy, you can't just-"

"I can sing," Mika answered.

"We've found our entertainer!"

"You can't just pick people at random! They have to _want _to join! Are you listening to me!" Zoro shouted.

Mika was jumping up and down, obviously ignoring Zoro. "I'm going to be a pirate! I'm going to be a pirate!" She spun in circles, and fell backwards. She burst out laughing, joined by Luffy. He helped her up. "Thanks. Again."

"You're welcome."  
Zoro sighed. "You two are idiots. Come on; let's get back to the ship." He started to walk away. "Come _on_!"

She ran after him. "I'm coming!" She walked next to him. "So, what are you?"  
"Huh?"

"On the ship," Mika said. "Luffy's captain, right? What are you?"

"First mate. Luffy! Hurry up!" he snapped.

"But I can see the Merry!" He was standing at the edge of the cliff. "Come look!" he called.

Mika ran over, ignoring Zoro's comments on how they were easily distracted. She stood next to him. "Cool! That's your ship?"

"Knock it off." Zoro punched Luffy in the back of his head. "Don't turn her into a mindless zombie too!"

"I see people! Are those your crewmates?" Mika asked, turning to Luffy.

"Uh-huh! Let's go! They'll want to meet you!"

"That's what I've been saying all along! You two really _are_ idiots," Zoro muttered.

Mika grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "What'd you say about me?" she growled, glaring at him. "I'm not an idiot!"

Luffy fell over laughing. "Zoro's gonna get beaten up by a girl!" he cried.

"He called you an idiot too, you know," she reminded him.

"Hey! That's mean!" He sat up, frowning. "Zoro, you're mean!"

"There you guys are!" A girl ran over. She stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. She had brown eyes and short orange hair. She was wearing a blue and white striped shirt and a yellow mini skirt. "Usopp's made himself captain again!"

"Again?" asked Luffy and Zoro. The captain stood. "Let's go, then. Oh! Mika, Nami. Nami, Mika. Ok, let's go!" He ran off, followed by the others.

"Wow! What's Kimiko doing on our ship?" The person who asked had curly black hair under a brown hat. In fact, his whole outfit was brown, and he had a very long nose. "I'm Captain Usopp!" he announced.

"No, you're not!" Luffy and Zoro hit him in the back of his head, causing him to fall forward.

Nami sighed. She looked up at Mika. "Why'd he call you Kimiko?"

"He must have recognized me. I'm also the pop singer Kimiko," she explained.

"Wow!" Luffy cried. "That's so cool!"

"Beauty and talent!" came a voice from behind.

She spun around. _Another hot guy!_

The person behind her had blonde hair that covered his left eye. He was wearing a black suit and a blue shirt underneath. A cigarette hung from his mouth. "So, what's your real name, my dear?" he asked.

She blushed. "M-my name is Mika. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Sanji," he answered. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." She smiled, then turned to Luffy. "Any other cute-I mean, crew members, I should meet?"

The captain nodded. "Yeah! You still need to meet Chopper! I'll go get him for you! Just don't say anything about his nose."

"Huh?" She tilted her head to one side, confused.

"Hey! Chopper!" he called. Heavy footsteps were heard from below deck. "That was fast!"

The ship's door was burst open, and a small reindeer fell onto the deck., "Where's the fire?"

"No fire. New pirate!" Luffy said happily, pointing at Mika.

Chopper stood. "Huh? Oh, hi!" he said. He had on a pair of red shorts and a red hat. Besides the fact that he was a talking reindeer that could stand upright, the strangest thing about him was his blue nose.

_That's what Luffy meant. But…_ "He's so cute!" cried Mika, hugging him. She started laughing, and let him go. She smiled.

"Well," started Nami. "We ready to go?"

"All set! Ok, let's go!" Luffy shouted. "Set sail for the Grand Line!"

Mika walked away, and sat on the rail of the ship, gazing out at the sea. She didn't bother to look to see who sat next to her. "Hello."

"Hi!"

"Luffy!" she almost fell forward off the ship. "Sh-shouldn't you be off captaining?" she asked nervously.

He nodded. "Yeah, I should. But I don't!" He started laughing.

"You're pretty absent-minded, aren't you?"

"That's what I've been told!"

She smiled. _He's awesome._ She started giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She burst out laughing, and fell backwards onto the deck. She just kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Luffy dropped down next to her.

She managed to calm down. "Nothing. Just thought of something funny, that's all. You wouldn't understand." She sat up, and leaned back on her hands. "I need to think of some way to repay you." She looked at the sea distantly.

"Huh? You don't have to."

"But you saved my life, and let me join your crew, so I _have_ to do something!" she protested. "I won't take no for an answer!"

Luffy smiled. "I won't say no, but you still don't have to." He stood, and offered her his hand.

She took his hand and stood. "Thank you. Hey, can I see your hat?" He nodded, handing it to her. She looked over it. "It looks so familiar…where did you get it?"

"A great pirate! I have to return it to him when I become king of the pirates!" he announced proudly.

"He sounds like a great man. What would you do if you ran into him before then?" She spun the hat around her finger. She stood on her tiptoes, and placed it on his head.

"I'm not sure. Just tell him I'm not good enough to give it back to him." He shrugged.

"Luffy," she said quietly. "You'll be a great pirate some day!"

"Because I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

"Yeah!"

_I can't help but admire how determined he is! If I had a tenth of that, then maybe I'd be able to become a pirate. I wonder how long until they find out…I'm gonna repay them. I don't want to think about what a failure I am._ She sighed. "I suck."

"No you don't." Zoro sat up. He yawned. "Why would you say that?"

"Zoro! Did I wake you up?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "I would've gotten up anyway." He stretched, and stood up. "Where are the others?"

"Who knows. Now, how to-GOT IT!" She looked around. "Luffy!" She ran over.

"Hi!" He smiled. "What's up?"

"I thought of a way to repay you!" Mika announced.

"But I told you, you don't have to," Luffy protested.

"But I _want_ to! So! I'm going to cook you guys a surprise lunch! None of you come into the kitchen!" And with that, she disappeared into the kitchen, closing the door behind her. She opened the refrigerator. "Let's see…rice, salad, fish, and steak. That should be good." She pulled out the ingredients, and laid them on the counter. "Now, how to cook them." She pulled out a frying pan, a pot, a bowl, and a baking pan. She poured oil into the frying pan, and set it on the stove. She filled the pot with water, and set it to boil. She seasoned the steaks, and put them in the oven. She placed the fish in the oil, and filled the boiling pot with rice. "Ok…"

Sanji sniffed the air. "Hey…does something smell like it's burning?"

"Yeah," agreed Zoro. "Mika's cooking. You wanna go check on her?"

"Sure." He walked into the kitchen. Fire covered the stove, and flames shot out of the oven. "What did you do!" he shouted, pulling a jar of salt out of a cabinet.

"I don't know!" she wailed.

Sanji threw salt on the flames. "How did you burn salad? I don't want to know. Is that it?" He sighed, now covered in soot to match Mika.

"Fish, steak, salad…" She counted off on her fingers. "Oh no! The-" A hissing sound came from behind hem. They turned to face the stove. The lid suddenly burst off the pot, and it exploded, covering the two in rice. "-rice. Sorry!"

The pot lid slammed down on his head. He sighed again. "That's it?"

She laughed nervously, and nodded. "Ah! Sanji!"

"What?"

"You're bleeding!" Blood ran down his face. "I'm sorry!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about it!" He smiled, his eye gleaming.

"You sure?" She let go of him, and sat back. She saw the expression on his face. "Hey, hey! Don't go there! Sanji! SANJI!" She started shaking him, trying to pull him out of his dazed state. "Don't think about that!"

"Whatever you say, my love!"

The two emerged from the kitchen, covered completely in soot and ash. Nami ran over. "Are you two alright?" she asked, more towards Sanji than Mika.

"Fine. Mika burned the salad," answered Sanji.

Usopp stood next to Nami. "How can you burn salad?"

Mika shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sorry; I nearly burned down your kitchen."

"Better than tasting some of his cooking," came Zoro, sitting under the mast. He had one eye closed. "I'll make sure to never leave her unattended." She turned bright red at the comment. "At least, not near a stove."

"From now on, let's leave the cooking to Sanji," suggested Usopp.

"Ah! You guys aren't burned or anything, are you?" Chopper ran over with towels and buckets of water. He handed a wet towel to each of them. "Clean yourself up. Did you breathe in any smoke?" He was panicking.

"Chopper, don't worry. We're fine." Mika smiled reassuringly. "No burns, no smoke. Just a little dirty." She wiped her face. _He worries too much. But he's a great doctor._ Then she remembered the cut on Sanji's head. "Oh! Sanji got hit in the head with a pot cover. Can you check it out?"

"HE WAS BLEEDING!" cried Chopper. "What are we gonna do? We need a doctor!"

"You are one," they all said in a monotone.

"Oh, right." He laughed, blushing. He ran off, and came back with bandages. He handed Sanji a smaller towel. "Put that on your cut to clean it off." The chef did so, while Chopper put cream on the bandages. Sanji leaned down so the doctor could put the bandages on his cut. "There. All better. Anything else?"

He shook his head. "Nope, that's it. Thanks." He smiled. "Uh, where's Luffy?"

"Sleeping." Zoro pointed over his shoulder. Luffy was asleep on the giant ram head sticking out of the ship's bow. They all sighed. "I can't believe he slept through all that."

"Yeah," the others agreed. Mika walked over, and stood over the sleeping captain. "Luffy. Get up." She nudged him with her foot.

"Whu-?" He sat up, and yawned. "Hi! Is lunch ready?" He looked around expectedly.

"No. I nearly burned down the kitchen. I can't believe you slept through it." She sighed. "We're fine though, thank you for asking."

He stood. "Sorry. It's good to hear you all are alright!" He smiled slightly. He turned. "Hey look! Land!" he cried, pointing ahead.

Mika shielded her eyes from the sun. "You're ri-" She paused.

"What is it?" He looked at her.

"I'm home!"

_Author's Note: This is my first story here at FanFiction, so I know it's not the greatest. Reviews would be great so I know how to improve the second chapter and any other story I might think up! Also, I've fixed my story so that Zolo is back to his orignal for of Zoro. Sorry about that; I'm used to him being called Zolo in the manga._


End file.
